5 Minutes Until Midnight
by quillsand
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Hermione is nowhere to be found, but Ron is determined to get that kiss.


Disclaimer: I donut own Harry Potter

* * *

It was only five minutes to midnight and Ron Weasley was already in a panic. He couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He'd tried asking everyone but to no avail, it seemed like she'd just disappeared. Ron knew she wasn't that big on parties, especially where alcohol was concerned, but he hadn't expected her to avoid it completely. It was the start of a new year, a new beginning, a future where things didn't look so bleak. Surely she would have told him if she were leaving?

Ron let out a growl of frustration as he navigated his way through the crowds of people. It seemed like there were more present than ever before, and he couldn't quite help feeling it was a cheap compensation for the ones they'd lost. Realising where his thoughts were heading, he abruptly shifted his attention back to finding Hermione, unwilling to let himself go down that thought path alone.

"Hey, Ron!"

Turning so quickly he almost lost his balance, Ron was disappointed to find not Hermione, but Angelina calling his name. "Yeah?" he asked, desperate for any clues as to where his girlfriend was hiding.

"Heard you're looking for Hermione," she slurred slightly, and he made a mental note to tell George or his mother that she probably shouldn't be allowed to apparate home tonight.

"Yeah, have you seen her anywhere?"

"She went upstairs, said it was too loud for her." Angelina seemed to contemplate this for a second, before apparently deciding Crookshanks, who was perched on the armchair, to be a better conversation partner than himself. Trying not to be too offended, Ron frantically rushed upstairs well aware that he only had a couple of minutes left until midnight.

He tried Ginny's room first, that being the most logical place for Hermione to take residence, only to find it empty. Hermione's belongings were neatly placed next to the camp bed she slept on, but there was no sign of her anywhere. He supposed the next logical place would be his room, although, what Hermione would be doing in his room without him was a source of confusion for Ron.

Running up steps as fast as his long legs would carry him, Ron made it to the top floor and carefully eased open his bedroom door (after all, it wasn't as if she'd be getting changed, having left all of her clothes in Ginny's room). When he stepped into his brightly coloured bedroom the first thing he saw was Hermione curled up on his bed, wrapped in his Chudley Cannons quilt and fast asleep.

Torn somewhere between exasperation and amusement, Ron hurried over to the side of the bed and attempted to shake her awake. "Hermione, love, wake up, it's almost midnight." he begged to her unconscious form.

Hermione sat up groggily and wiped at her eyes, "Ron?" she mumbled, "What is it, what's wrong?" she asked, coming to her senses a little as she reached for her wand.

"Nothing's wrong, we're not in any danger," he quickly assured her, "It's almost midnight." he added, figuring that explained everything. Sure enough, he could hear the countdown from 10 starting from below them.

_10, 9, 8, 7-_

Hermione's bemused expression became one of understanding at the noise, and she gave him a sheepish smile, "Oh. Sorry for falling asleep," she yawned, making Ron smile.

_6, 5, 4, 3-_

"It's okay, love. You can go back to sleep in a minute. I just wanted our first year together to start off like that- together." he assured her genially, bringing his large hands up to cup her face as she moved hers to rest on his shoulders.

_2, 1, 0-_

Ron felt her smile as their lips met, revelling in the slow pace they maintained, the lazy way their mouths moved. He couldn't have been more content in that moment, starting a new year with the girl he loved. He gently broke their kiss as the cheers from the party died down, his lips still tingling where they'd been in contact with Hermione's.

"Happy New Year, Ron." she said tiredly, settling back down on the bed, apparently fully intent on going back to sleep.

"And may it be better than the last." he finished for her, wriggling under the covers himself when he realised she'd made a space exactly for that purpose. He wasn't too keen to return downstairs anyway, staying up here and cuddling with Hermione seemed like a much better plan than being forced to socialise with people whom he barely knew. It wasn't exactly how he imagined the evening going, but he found he didn't mind the turn of events in the slightest.

As he followed Hermione's lead and drifted off into peaceful slumber, he couldn't help but think that, for all the pain the past year had caused, there was still hope within the new one. It didn't matter if things weren't okay right now, because they would be one day.

* * *

_A/N: Happy New Year guys c: _


End file.
